


Harry Potter and his Amazing Friends

by Daddy_Maddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, calm, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Maddy/pseuds/Daddy_Maddy
Summary: A collection of short stories following Harry and his friends in and out of Hogwarts.With stories ranging from Valentines to birthday gifts to sleepovers, you get to see the HP kiddos just being kids.(Stories will sometimes be from Harrys pov, but sometimes from other's)





	Harry Potter and his Amazing Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a little Valentines day story since we're never told one, really. This doesn't have a specified time, just that they're like 16 and at Hogwarts.

_Crash!_

"Ow!" Ron whispered distantly.

With his eyes closed, Harry could almost believe he was dreaming, that he was still soundly asleep. It didn't seem like the other boys were awake yet- just Ron.

_Thud!_

"Oh, no!" He murmured.

But with all of the clanking and clunking and crashing and thudding, Harry decided it was time to wake up.

With a sigh of defeat, Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows. Across the room, he saw a blurred shock of red hair bent over something colorful. "Ron, what are you doing? I don't even think it's 7 yet," Harry said in a hoarse voice. He cleared his throat as he leaned over the get his glasses off the nightstand.

"Woah, Harry!" Ron stood up sharply, nearly falling over. He had thrown his school robes over whatever he was working on. "Didn't know you were awake," He said hurriedly, hiding his wand behind his back.

Harry narrowed his eyes, leaning against the headboard of his bed. "Yeah, it's not like the noise woke me up or anything." Ron was covered in what looked like soot, his entire front covered in black dust. "Um, what are you doing?" 

"Well, I was just," Ron started, tapping his foot, "I was just trying to- you know it's Valentine’s day and-"

"And you're making a bomb?"

"What- no! I'm just trying to, uh, transfigure something."

"Why don't you just go ask Hermione? She's always up early." Harry kicked off his blankets and sat on the edge of his bed, thinking about Valentine’s Day. Him and Ginny have been getting along pretty well recently. At Christmas, he could have sworn she was leaning in to kiss him a couple times.

Ron's already red face turned a shade darker. "I can't do that Harry! She might- she might tell the girl I like what I'm doing, or something." Harry only half listened as he pulled on his socks and shoes.

Harry was bent over, tying his laces with his cocked his head to the side He eye the lumpy mass Ron had hidden with his robes. "What _are_ you doing, Ron?"

He looked a spot on the floor, trying to seem nonchalant (which he was not pulling off). "Oh, just trying to make some flowers. I forgot to buy some, and Sprout's already sent kids to detention for trying to steal her flowers so," He pulled the cloak off of what he was working on to reveal a grotesque clump of flower petals and a ham sandwich. Broken stems and bread crumbs lie on the floor around it, smelling of mustard and daises.

Harry tried his best to not look shocked, but his eyebrows darted up before he could stop himself. "Oh, um. It looks- good?"

"You don't have to lie to me, Harry. I'm terrible at transfiguration!" Ron cried, plopping heavily on his bed. "No girl will ever want this!" He buried his head into his pillows, letting his wand fall onto the floor. By now, the other boys had started stirring. Neville even murmured, "It smells terrible in here." 

Harry stood up and forced his way into a sweater that was getting too small for him. As he walked out, he gave Ron a pat on the back. "I'm sure you'll figure out something..."

He heard Ron say something like, "I'm hopeless!" as he hurried down the stairs, thinking. Would it be weird to get Ginny something? Is now the time? They were both on the quidditch team- with Ron, nonetheless! Imagine the kind of drama that would cause. Some club was making Valentines, Harry had seen the posters all over Hogwarts. What if he just got her one of those...

Then, as he entered the common room, Harry saw her sitting by the fire with some boy in her year, his arm around her. They were talking in low whispers. The pep in his step slowed, and his heart sank a little. He should have said something earlier, Harry thought, before this guy came around. Now there she was, having a chat by a fire with a guy that wasn’t him. He almost said something, but knew it wasn’t his place.

So, with a heavy heart, Harry gloomily went to breakfast. There, he sat with Hermione, who also seemed sad for some reason. They didn’t talk about it, and neither of their moods improved. That was, until the morning mail arrived.

Firstly, Harry got a mountain of Valentine’s. Girls were oogling at him from every house, and as touched as he was, he didn’t really care for any of them. Hermione held back laughter as girls left the Great Hall in a rage after he threw their Valentine’s to the side.

“Who’s are you looking for, Harry?” She asked, grinning. He gave her a side-smile as he opened the final one.

“Says it’s from no one, but look what it is.” Hermione took it and looked at the Valentine, which bore nothing but a picture of a pickled toad.

“Who do you think it’s from, Hermione? Who else has ever mentioned a pickled toad to me?” Harry heart was once again filled with hope. This must be a reference to the embarrassing poem Ginny wrote for him his 2nd year! But, if this is from her, who was that boy this morning…

Hermione say it on the table, folding her hands in her lap. She was trying, and failing, to hold back her smile. “I don’t know anything,” She said, turning away from him.

“Hermione! Come on!”

She took a deep breath and laughed as she said, “All I know is _somebody_ got up very early this morning to send a Valentine to someone-“

And in that moment, an owl flew over the Gryffindor table and dropped a parcel in Hermione’s lap. Harry was so excited he didn’t realize why she had stopped talking at first.

For a moment all she did was stare at it, until Harry said, “Come on, Hermione, open it!”

It was wrapped in old editions of The Daily Prophet, and the box was a little beaten up, but inside was- “Pixie Puffs!” She exclaimed, pulling out the small bag of candy. “These are my favorite! Oh, and sugared Butterfly Wings!” Harry couldn’t help but smile with her. Girls at the table were glaring at her, while the boys were looking at her gift with an expression that said, “I should have thought of that!”

Then she gasped again, pulling out a bundle of multi-colored quills. “I’ve been wanting these for so long! Look, Harry, they’re scented!” She rubbed one under his nose, nearly making him sneeze, before hugging him.

‘’Thanks, Harry!”

Harry’s face twisted into an expression of confusion. “What?”

“You got this for me! You knew I wouldn’t have a Valentine and got me this to make me feel better- “ She suddenly stopped and looked down. “Oh, I should have gotten you something. But I knew you were going to have a Valentine so I didn’t think- “

“Hermione, I didn’t get that for you!”

Slowly, she put the quills back in the box, her face pinched in thought. “What?

Harry grinned, standing. “You’ve got a Valentine!”

Her expression changed from pensive, to shocked, to flattered, back to shocked. “But- but who is it!”

Harry grabbed a couple biscuits and sausage with some napkins to give to Ron. “I don’t know, but I’m going back to the common room! Congrats!” Hermione quickly put everything back in her box and got up to follow him.

“I’ll come with you, I need to put this in my room.”

When they got back to common room, Ron was a very different person. He lounged on the couch with confidence, Dean and Seamus sitting beside him.

“Hey, Ron, have you seen-“

“Good morning, Hermione,” Ron said smoothly, completely ignoring Harry.

Without meaning to, she basically ignored Ron. “Good morning, Ron!” She said excitedly, rushing up the stairs to her dormitory. Ron tried not to look defeated. Above, they could hear girls squealing and the hum of Hermione’s voice.

“What’s going on up there?” Seamus asked, looking up as if that would give him his answer. Harry gave Ron the biscuits and sausage he got for him, looking around.

Ron was smiling again, his cheeks a light pink. “I heard someone asked Pvarti to put some flowers on Hermione’s nightstand this morning.”

Harry was looking around the common room for Ginny, asking others there when he suddenly stopped, the dots connecting. “Ron, did you send-“

At that moment, Hermione and a group of her friends came down stairs, fussing over all of her gifts. “Harry, Ron, someone’s given me flowers!”

Ron stood up, his confidence faltering a little. “Do you like them?”

“Oh, yes! They’re beautiful. I’ve put an enchantment on them to make them last.”

“Who would give you flowers, Hermione?” Dean asked.

Ron quickly turned towards him, “Someone who knows what beauty is!”

Hermione didn’t seem to hear this exchange, as all of her friends were chattering.

At that moment, Ginny walked in, laughing with Katie Bell. They look like they just got in from the quidditch pitch; covered in dirt and new scrapes, and their hair looked like it had been in a tornado.

Needless to say, Harry was in love.

“Oh, who do you think sent them?” Hermione wondered aloud as Ginny and Harry made eye contact. Her and Katie seemed to be waiting for something, and when Harry smiled, they relaxed. Katie poked Ginny’s side before leaving.

“I bet someone handsome sent them, Hermione!” They heard someone say behind them.

Ron said, “Yeah, I guess someone did!”

“Why doesn’t he just tell her?” Ginny asked, moving closer.

Harry ruffled his hair, looking back at his two friends. “I don’t know,” he said, turning back to Ginny, “She would be glad if he did.” Then he said, “Who was that guy this you were sitting with this morning?”

Ginny groaned, “That was Reginald Fletcher. He’s a prefect in my year and has been asking me to be his Valentine all week! I told him I wasn’t interested. He even put his arm around me this morning, and when I asked him to get off of me, he just said “But you’re supposed to be my girl.” So, I punched him.”

Harry’s heart fluttered. She didn’t like that guy! And she even punched him! All he could say was, “Cool.”

Ginny gave him a peck on the cheek and took his hand. They spent the day by the lake, sometimes swimming, sometimes climbing a tree, and sometimes just talking.

Hermione and Ron, however spent the day in riddles. Later that night, unbeknownst to Ron, Hermione would sit up as straight as pole and shout, “OH!”. She would look at the flowers and candy and scented quills and think of Ron; her fluttering heart keeping her up for some time.


End file.
